


Always on the prowl

by SamtheShambuli



Series: Close encounters [7]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamtheShambuli/pseuds/SamtheShambuli
Summary: Edith is devastated by the note from Mrs. Drake. She must see John again





	Always on the prowl

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sexual encounters between characters

Edith arrives out of breath, she has ridden over directly after that note at breakfast, pedalling fast. How can they no longer need her. Leaving her bicycle against a tree, she walks along the overgrown fence, looking for him out in the field. He should be here somewhere, this is the field they were going to plow today. She sees the tractor off in the distance, slowly moving through the field, but where is he. Finally she sees him coming out of the barn headed towards the field.   
“John...John, over here.” she calls. Looking back to the house, he veers towards her but doesn’t stop to speak to her, he just says  
“Walk along with me, but don’t let them see you. My wife saw me kiss you last night and she is very jealous. Hired a new man right away and said if I saw you again, she’d leave me. I can’t live without her, Lady Edith, you must understand.  
“But it was nothing...just a kiss...I didn’t mean to cause a problem.” Tears fill her eyes and she continues “Should I go?”   
“Walk on to the end of the fence and take the trail down towards the pond, wait there for me” the farmer says, never looking at her or turning his head. He walks on down through the field to the man on the tractor and speaks to him for a few minutes, while Edith hurrys on, to the pond. She waits, just out of sight, until she sees him coming. She steps out and watches him approach, stopping just in front of her, he grabs her arms and pulls her up against him, leaning down to kiss her roughly, demanding she open her sweet lips and shoving his tongue inside when she does. He pillages her mouth with his tongue and teeth, drinking in her innocence. Finally releasing her he rests his forehead against hers and says  
“You are so young and pure, you have no idea how you overwhelm a man, make him yearn for youth and guileless affection.”  
“I yearn too, I yearn for admiration and passion. Is that so wrong, to want the attentions of a man who desires me. I’m sorry I caused you problems, but that is all I wanted, to feel the things other women feel.” she pleads, looking into his eyes.  
“Edith, it is wrong of me, but I can’t resist you, so pale and lovely. Are you virtuous? Have you had a man?” shaking her head she steps back from him and unbuttons her blouse, pulling it open and unhooking her brassiere, she lets them both fall to the ground.  
“I want this John, educate me, let me feel the passion and pleasure of a man’s body...your body!” He cups a ripe breast with his hand and and lowers his head to take it into his mouth, sucking, while pushing under her skirt with his other, tickling along her thigh to her knickers. Pulling them down, he goes to his knees and lifts her foot up to remove them. Running his hands back up the inside of her thighs he nudges and says   
“Spread your legs, baby doll, I want to taste you.” Edith spreads her legs slightly when he lifts her skirt and disappears under it. She can feel him sliding his finger along her folds and down to her slit, feeling herself dampen at the sensation. Slowly sliding his finger up inside her, he just touches her with his tongue. She has never felt anything like the shocks that are swirling through her body, causing her breasts to tighten and her sex ooze. Lapping at her now with his tongue and thrusting with his finger, panting and shaking, she is becoming frantic, it feels wonderful and  
painful at the same time. She holds his head through her skirt, and pushes against him with her hips, breathless and moaning.  
“Please John, I can’t stand it, it feels so good.” he stands and kisses her, leaving his finger pumping into her, possessing her mouth with his tongue and her sex with his hand. Wrapping her arms around his back she hangs on to keep from falling. He slips another finger up inside her and speeds up, pushing into her as far and as fast as he can. Hot and breathless, her legs are going weak, she moans.  
“Please...please” not knowing exactly what she is begging for. He pulls his fingers out of her, quickly undoes his belt and trousers, pushing everything down to his knees. Lifting her legs up around his waist, he thrusts up into her tight virgin body. Holding her, he falls to his knees and lays her on the ground, lifting her legs high up over his shoulders, pushing her clothes aside to see the soft innocent flesh, being defiled. He pumps himself deep into her, heedless of any response. Pure and chaste no longer, by the intrusion of his body. It’s as heady a brew as he’s ever had, something he craves. Always on the prowl for budding, tender flesh, this time she came to him and he revels in having her untried flesh. Edith is shocked at the pain when he pushes into her, she yells at him to stop, pushing at his shoulders. Sobbing she slaps his face, it’s as if he doesn’t feel it. He is oblivious, she’s no way of stopping what she’s started, he’s completely out of control.  
Grunting as he thrusts himself into her. Shoving deep, one last time, he collapses onto her body, his head on her breast. Edith tries to push him off but she can’t move him, she slaps his head, hard, and he jerks back, jumping up and pulling up his trousers. She is sobbing and trying to cover herself.  
“Why did you do that, you were hurting me? Why didn’t you stop, when I asked?” she cries.  
“You wanted it, you were begging for it” he growls at her. “Don’t try to say you didn’t come around here, flaunting your body, expecting me not to take what was offered, you slut!” He turns and marches off leaving her lying in the dirt, her clothes strewn about and her body sore and aching.


End file.
